Due to improved Internet infrastructures and the widespread of communication terminals, such as cellular phone terminals, personal computers, and VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) phone sets, the number of Internet users is now exploding. Under such circumstances, security problems such as computer viruses, hacking and spam mails have become apparent, requiring appropriate techniques for communication control. Also, since improved communication environments have enormously increased communication traffic, there are required communication control apparatuses that enable high-speed processing of a large volume of data.
FIG. 1 shows a configuration of a conventional communication control apparatus 1. The conventional communication control apparatus 1 comprises a communication control unit 2 on the receiving side, a packet processing unit 3, and a communication control unit 4 on the sending side. The communication control units 2 and 4 include PHY processing units 5a and 5b for performing physical layer processing of packets, and MAC processing units 6a and 6b for performing MAC layer processing of packets, respectively. The packet processing unit 3 includes protocol processing units for performing protocol-specific processing, such as an IP processing unit 7 for performing IP (Internet Protocol) processing and a TCP processing unit 8 for performing TCP (Transport Control Protocol) processing. The packet processing unit 3 also includes an AP processing unit 9 for performing application layer processing. The AP processing unit 9 performs filtering or other processing according to data included in a packet.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-180425.